MISSION:CADENCE
by Brittanysr
Summary: Judson's neice stays with the team for the summer that no one will forget-Please r&r FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! WOOHOO! R&R PLEASE (COMPLETE!)
1. Prologue

PROJECT: CADENCE  
  
Prologue~  
  
October 16, 2002  
  
It was a cold and rainy October night when the police came to our door. My father and I were watching some mystery on TV; the clock on the VCR read 11:03 pm when the doorbell rang. At first we thought that it was just someone playing a practical joke, until it became a determined knocking.  
  
"Don't get up dad, I'll get it." I got up and walked to the front door, looked through the peephole, and when I saw that it was two drenched police officers at the door, I quickly opened it.  
  
"Yes, um, can I help you?"  
  
"Is this the home of Dr. Jack O'Neil?"  
  
"Yeah,... my name is Cadence, Dr. O'Neil's daughter."  
  
My dad then joined me at the door.  
  
"I am so sorry, officers, do, please come in. I really don't know what has gotten into my little girl's head."  
  
"Thank-you sir, um, I am afraid that we have some bad news." One of the officers looked at me with sad eyes before continuing,  
  
"Dr. O'Neil, may we please speak to you alone for a moment. You see sir, there has been an accident."  
  
'There has been an accident.' As soon as he spoke those words, I knew what had happened. My mother owned a prominent art gallery downtown. She was a tall, well-poised, middle-aged woman with middle-back length, chestnut colored hair that matched her chestnut eyes.  
  
I was wondering why she was so late getting home; normally she would get home at 10:30 pm, however, I had just assumed that she got caught in some bad Seattle traffic.  
  
I left the living room and went into the kitchen. There I was really quiet and listened to what the officers had to say.  
  
"Dr. O'Neil, I am afraid that your wife has been in an accident. She was driving on the Interstate when a drunk driver hit her and made her crash into an electric pole. She suffered from internal bleeding and died shortly before the paramedics arrived. I am very sorry, sir."  
  
As I heard this, I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room, my eyes were so cloudy and misty from my hot, salty tears.  
  
I locked myself in my room for two whole days, without eating or sleeping. Finally, I opened my door and let my dad in. We sat on my bed and cried. We cried for hours.  
  
I stayed out of school for so long; that I had to go to school on the weekends to avoid summer school, but that didn't matter. My teachers were so understanding, they let me make my work up gradually.  
  
My father told me a couple weeks later the date for the funeral was set for the Sunday after next.  
  
"Cadence, I have contacted your Uncle Judson, and he is coming down along with Mac and Gabe."  
  
"Whatever!" Normally, I would have been so excited to see Uncle Judson, Mac, and Gabe, but now it didn't really matter much.  
  
~One week later- October 15, 2002~  
  
As I put on my black dress, hose, and my black pumps, I looked into my mother's beautifully carved, full-length, wooden-frame mirror at my reflection. I am not what you would call skinny; however, I am not fat or overweight either. I am tall for a twelve year old, like my mom was, with the same hair and eyes.  
  
Uncle Judson, who was my mother's elder brother, arrived at the house at 9:00 am, along with Mac and Gabe. Every summer I would stay with them on The Vast Explorer, so that my parents could be alone.  
  
They were like my second family, Mac and I were so close, she was like my older sister that I never had; I could tell her anything. I had a big crush on Gabe, though, he is so sweet and sensitive, and he always listens. Both of us are computer geniuses.  
  
All three of them knew my mom and they all gave me a big hug and kissed my cheek. I gave Uncle Judson the biggest hug and then I couldn't take it anymore; I just broke down in tears. They didn't cry, but I am sure that they just didn't want to make me feel worse.  
  
The funeral took place at the Seattle Memorial Cemetery at 11:05 am. The gathering there was small, close friends of my mother and family mainly. I stood with my dad on one side, and Uncle Judson, Mac, and Gabe on the other side.  
  
I found that I didn't cry, well, not until the wake, that is.  
  
The wake was at my house. I was helping serve the refreshments when a wave of uncontrollable grief forced me to run into the bathroom. I cried so hysterically and for so long, that when I had finally collected myself enough to face humans again, all of the people except for Uncle Judson, Mac, and Gabe had left.  
  
They stayed for a while, but they eventually left. They all kissed me on the forehead and gave me a big hug, they kept saying how brave I was and that everything was going to be fine.  
  
They were wrong. I was not brave, and absolutely nothing would be all right.  
  
My mother was dead.  
  
I was never going to see her again.  
  
"AAAHHH!" I woke up with a start. I was covered in sweat, the clock on my desk read 4:07 am, 2004. It was just a dream.  
  
Ever since my mother died, I had relieved that night in my dreams for several months.  
  
They faded eventually, but nightmares were fairly common.  
  
I rest my head on my pillow for a few moments, then,  
  
'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!' My alarm clock goes off at 4:10.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! I have to pack, my plane leaves in three hours. Oh boy, I can't wait to see Uncle Judson, Mac, and Gabe again!!  
  
This is going to be a summer to remember! 


	2. Reunions

**Disclaimer** I just want to say that I am in no way related or changing Adventure Inc. show in any way, I am just having fun. I am not tied to the people involved in the show. Thank you!  
  
I want to thank marymelon3 for reviewing my story. I really appreciate the feedback, (yes, serene, thank you too :-) !!)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
I packed all of my clothes, my laptop, (I need Gabe to reroute the circuitry for long distance internet access AGAIN!!), I also packed all of the books that would fit into my suitcase!!! For the plane ride, I decided on wearing my blue jean shorts with a simple white tank top.  
  
I have never been very flashy. At fourteen, I look more like a fifteen or maybe even sixteen-year-old. I had let my hair grow very long, almost passed my back; I have very thick, chestnut colored hair, and I pride in it.  
  
I am not excessively skinny, like model-size skinny, but I have not become overweight either. I am well proportioned and really tall for my age.  
  
I decided to wear a pale blue and red cardigan over my top. In Seattle, the weather is very cool, even for May; but I knew that it was going to be hot in Miami; where Uncle Judson and everybody would be waiting to pick me up.  
  
I went downstairs after first showering and making sure that everything was packed and that I hadn't forgotten anything. After blow-drying my hair, and pulling it back into a ponytail, I went downstairs to the smell of fresh pancakes waiting to be eaten.  
  
"Alright, Cadence, I made blueberry pancakes and bacon. Do you have everything ready, are you all packed?"  
  
My dad and I hadn't been away from each other since my mother died. My father, Dr. O'Neil, had been working on some special research for the government for the past five years. Now he had to go to China for some more research; so I am going to spend the whole summer with my uncle Judson on the Vast Explorer.  
  
"Yes dad, everything is ready."  
  
"Oh, good, now, here is my address in China, for whenever you need me. I'll e-mail you as soon as I get there."  
  
"Thanks dad, now, let's eat those pancakes before they get cold!"  
  
We ate the pancakes and bacon amidst conversation. My eyes drifted over to the clock after a while and I gasped.  
  
"Dad, look at he time, we have to go to the airport; it is 5:30 am, I need to be at the airport by 6:00!!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll get your suitcase, you go start the car!"  
  
We got to the airport at around 6:00, but by the time we got through customs and checked my suitcase, got the to check-in line, it was almost 7:00! My dad couldn't go to the gate with me, some passengers only rule, so we said our 'good-byes'.  
  
"Now, baby, you have your passport, right? Got your tickets, my address, and phone number, e-mail address? Do you remember where your terminals are? Oh, uh, what about sunscreen, uh, hat? Bathing suit?"  
  
I gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I love you, dad, and I'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
"I love you too, Cadence, you're right. I'm just going to miss you so much baby!"  
  
"I'll miss you too, dad!"  
  
Without another word, I walked through the gate, handed the flight attendant my ticket, and then walked through the gate.  
  
The airplane was really full, it took me about almost ten minutes to get to my seat. I was in H-3, a window seat, and luckily, no one was sitting next to me. The flight was long, from Seattle to Miami.  
  
For about seven hours, I read around three novels about romance and dragons and riding off into the sunset with the cheesy music and all.  
  
Since I rode in coach, I was given a turkey club sandwich with a coke. I think that the mayonnaise was older than I was.  
  
The flight was uneventful, but I was glad when we finally landed in Miami.  
  
I waited to leave the plane until most of the other passengers had already left. Once I got off the plane I went to get my suitcase. I got my bag after first dropping it on my toes.  
  
After asking a security officer where the bus to the harbor was, I made my way to the door. When I arrived at the bus, a man took my suitcase for me and another took my ticket and I got on the bus and found my seat.  
  
This bus was like a tour bus; very big. The seats were similar to airplane seats. There was a fold-up tray, a cup holder, and air conditioning.  
  
The bus ride was about twenty minutes long; they provided drinks and some nuts. I was just falling asleep when the bus came to a stop.  
  
Once again I waited until most of the people got off the bus before I stood up and got out.  
  
It was very hot and humid, so I took off my cardigan and put it in my carry- on. I got my suitcase and found a harbor official.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but can you please help me. I am looking for The Vast Explorer."  
  
Then I saw them. Uncle Judson was walking with Mac and Gabe right to me.  
  
"Uh, never mind, sir. Thank-you anyway!"  
  
I ran up to them and they all hugged me in turn.  
  
Mac then asked, "What have you been up to Cadence?"  
  
"Oh, you know, planning world domination, plotting to overtake the Senate; you know, girl stuff!"  
  
"SSSHH," Uncle Judson said, "Do you want the whole world to hear our secret plot?!"  
  
Gabe then said, "I bet that you are hungry, right?"  
  
"Yes, very!"  
  
"Well, I made you a little treat to quench your appetite."  
  
I was expecting Gabe to give me some warm German potato salad; my all-time favorite dish. Instead he gave me a disk.  
  
"Ta-da! New software. This baby will upgrade your long-distance Internet, you'll get quicker service, cleaner pixels, everything!"  
  
"Wow, thanks Gabe! I was going to ask you to upgrade for me!! You read my mind!"  
  
"Well," Uncle Judson spoke this time, "Why don't we get back to The Vast Explorer and catch up there. I am sure that you are really hungry, so let's go put your stuff there, you can freshen up; and then we'll go out and celebrate. It is really god to see you again, Cadence."  
  
"I am so happy to see all of you guys again! Two years is too long!"  
  
We all linked arms and walked back to The Vast Explorer, Uncle Judson pulling my suitcase.  
  
"Here you go Cadence!" Gabe took the suitcase from Uncle Judson and brought it to my room for me.  
  
"Thanks, hey, after dinner, can we look at my computer. I'd like to load the new software."  
  
"Sure, you know, it is real good to have you back kid; I like being able to talk to you about stuff. Mac and Judson are worthless when it comes to computers!"  
  
"Thanks, I am glad that somebody finally agrees with me!" We did our little secret handshake and then he left so that I could freshen up and change for dinner.  
  
Mac came in later while I was putting my clothes away. "Hey Cadence!"  
  
"AAHH! Oh, it's you; you scared the crud out of me, Mac. What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Maybe catch up a little. How are you?"  
  
I figured she was referring to my mother. We hadn't had a lot of communication since the funeral.  
  
"Oh, you know, I'm pretty good. I am dealing, I mean. I am doing really well in school. I am going to miss junior high, though. Is high school scary?"  
  
"Oh, you are going into high school? I can't believe it? I mean, I remember you when you were just a little six year old losing your first tooth. Now you are going into high school! Hey, do you have a boyfriend??"  
  
She could tell the answer by the look on my face. "Cadence! Oooooo, tell me all! What is his name?"  
  
"Well, actually, I don't think that he really is my quote boyfriend. I mean, we always hang out a lot and go to movies and stuff. His name is Daniel, and we have known each other a long time. We are really close friends. We went to the spring dance together."  
  
"Oooohh, you little fireball!"  
  
We were sitting on the bed now, my hunger forgotten.  
  
"Mac! He is really sweet and sort of different. I don't mean different like 'challenged', but he has really blue eyes and the most gorgeous brown hair. I can tell him anything. Well, I can tell him almost as much as I can tell you!"  
  
"Wow, he must really be special! Well, I will let you freshen up. I'll tell you what; I know where everything goes, so, why don't you take a shower while I put your clothes up for you, okay??"  
  
"Thanks, Mac, you are so wonderful!"  
  
"Nah, anything for you, Cadence!"  
  
I took a refreshing shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and dried my hair. I pulled my long hair back into a half ponytail. I put on a frilly, flowery, magenta, knee-length skirt with a white t-shirt. I wore my summer sandals with the single blue strap with a big silver buckle on each shoe.  
  
When I came out about forty minutes later, Gabe let out a whistle.  
  
"Wow, Cadence, you certainly have grown up!!"  
  
"Now Gabe," uncle Judson let out a warning, "Do you want to find out what it is like to be the hood ornament of a ship??!"  
  
"Warning taken, Judson. Can we go now? I am so starving!"  
  
We walked about two and a half blocks to this little Mexican restaurant where you eat on the porch. There were big torches that lit up the porch with a nice little net to protect you from hungry, pesky little bugs.  
  
I ordered the chicken quesedila with extra sour cream, Mac ordered a whopping plate of nachos, Gabe ordered the beef fajita, and Uncle Judson ordered the bean quesedila. After we ate dinner, we walked back to The Vast Explorer. I told them that I was really tired and I wanted to go to bed.  
  
"Guys, I am pooped. Can I call it a night?"  
  
"Sure, Cadence. Do you want me to come and put you to bed?" Uncle Judson was almost asking me, so I said, "Sure, Uncle Judson, I would be delighted.  
Give me five minutes, okay, so that I can get ready for bed and everything."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I went to my room and opened the door. I walked into the bathroom and took down my hair. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, came out and started to undress. Once I had gotten my pajamas on, I put my clothes away in my closet. As I opened my closet door, I let out a scream.  
  
A hooded person wearing a black windbreaker with a black ski mask jumped out of my closet!! I let out another scream, hoping that somebody would get the message. I ran to my desk, grabbed the night lamp, aimed, and flung the porcelain lamp with little fluffy bunnies on it (**Serene's doing**). The lamp made contact with his thick skull as he let out an 'uummph', and fell to the floor.  
  
At that moment, the door flung open, and Mac, Gabe, and Judson came flying in; Mac was holding her favorite gun.  
  
"Well, it's about time, guys!" They could tell the anger in my voice. "It's a good thing that it wasn't a REAL emergency, or I might have been dead!"  
  
"What happened Cadence?" Uncle Judson finally closed his agape mouth only to say something.  
  
"Well, this person was hiding in my closet, he came out, and I hit him with a lamp. I hated that lamp!"  
  
"Cadence," Mac was a little concerned, "Exactly how hard did you hit him?"  
  
"I just threw the lamp at him! What, you guys didn't show, I had to take care of myself!"  
  
Gabe then said, "Well, I'd hate to make you angry, Cadence; where did you learn to hit like that?"  
  
"Daniel. He taught me how to throw, he is a pitcher for the youth baseball league."  
  
"Oh." Was all that Gabe said.  
  
"Who is Daniel?" Uncle Judson asked.  
  
"UUUHHH....." Mac and I just looked at each other and then she winked.  
  
"Well, Uncle Judson, I am really tired now, so can I please hit the sack?"  
  
"Alright. Gabe, let's get this man and take him into the living room. We'll interrogate him when he comes to. Good night, Cadence!"  
  
"Night!"  
  
Before Mac left, she said, "Anyone else comes out of you closet, yell and I'll come and break their necks!"  
  
"Thanks! I'll sleep better knowing that!"  
  
"Oh, and Cadence, Daniel will remain my little secret!"  
  
"Thanks! Night Mac!"  
  
"Night Cadence!"  
  
I turned the light off and went to sleep, wondering what adventure would happen tomorrow! 


	3. Bums and Thieves

**A/N I would just like to tell my readers that I am sorry that it took so long for this chapter to get posted. You see, I had almost the entire chapter finished and saved to a floppy disk, my biggest mistake. Floppy disks are a fickle thing, for all of a sudden, it just decided to stop working for me. So I ended up re-typing all of it all over again!**  
  
I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story so far. I really appreciate the feedback! Serene's magick FrodoFever Amy Marymelon3  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I woke up the next morning and brushed my hair. It was fairly late when I woke up and went into the kitchen. There was no one there, so I went into the living room. Uncle Judson, Mac, and Gabe were interrogating the burglar from last night.  
  
"Now, for the last time, what were you doing in my niece's bedroom? You had better tell me, or I'll call the cops on you!!"  
  
"Look, sir," he spoke with a Cuban accent and there were tears in his eyes, "I was sent here to get the Idol of Demos. I was looking for it when you came back and I panicked! I hid in the girl's closet because her door was the only one opened!"  
  
"Fine," Mac said, "Who sent you then?"  
  
"I don't know his name!! He took me off the streets and blackmailed me! He said that if I wanted to remain in the US with my wife and son, then I had better do what he said. You see, I am an illegal immigrant and I don't want to be deported!"  
  
"If you cooperate with us, we won't go to the cops and nothing will happen to you!" Gabe reassured the frightened Cuban.  
  
"Cadence!" Mac had just noticed me. "Come with me into the kitchen and I'll fix you breakfast!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Do you want some eggs?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Fried, please, let me help!"  
  
"Thanks, get me that frying pan and two eggs."  
  
"Mac, what is going on? What is the Idol of...whatever?"  
  
"It is just some artifact. Gabe, Judson, and I have been searching for it for a while. In fact, if this Cuban verifies our suspicions, we will be shipping out for the Bahamas later today. You, Gabe, and I will get to spend the day on the beach while Judson goes and checks out some leads!"  
  
"Awesome! Hey, you can go back in there, Mac, I can fix my own eggs. I have got some stuff to do anyway, so don't worry about me!"  
  
"Alrighty, only if you are sure, though."  
  
"I'm sure!"  
  
I fixed my eggs, made some toast, poured some orange juice, and sat down at the table. I tried to eavesdrop on the conversation, but it was too muted, so I gave up.  
  
Once I finished eating, I put my plate away and went to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of khaki shorts with a blue short-sleeved blouse.  
  
I got out my laptop and emailed my dad. I told him about the trip here, the weather, going to dinner; however, I left out the part of the man in my closet. I told him that I missed him, I also told him that we were going to the Bahamas later today and I was so excited. I sent off the letter, altered it a little, and then sent it to Daniel.  
  
Uncle Judson then came in to my room.  
  
"Cadence, we put the Cuban off our boat and are prepping our engine. We'll be leaving in about thirty minutes for the Bahamas, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Judson. Hey, when we leave, let me know, I wanna come on deck with you!"  
  
"Sure, baby."  
  
It was around 1:00 when we departed. The sun was out, but it is always very cool on the waves. I stayed on deck all day reading another novel. This one was about a sea captain falling in love with a native princess. They ran away together and were lost at sea, very sad. Anyway, when we finally arrived at the Bahamas port, it was really late, so Mac told me we would go to the beach tomorrow.  
  
"Cadence," Mac came into my room and said, "Tomorrow, you, me, and Gabe will spend the day at the beaches."  
  
"Cool, Mac!"  
  
"Judson has gone to run an errand, but he should get back soon."  
  
"Is he trying to get that Idol something or other?"  
  
"Sort of, he is going to talk to a Mr. Henderson about it. He is the curator of the local historical museum."  
  
"Does he have the Idol that you want? I mean, what makes you think that he will give up the Idol?"  
  
She pulled out a dollar bill before saying, "We just hope he isn't' a man of full substance!" She did one of her evil smiles and then winked at me.  
  
"You guys are too sly!" "I know, but don't you love us?! Why don't you go to bed, huh? We will leave at around 10 tomorrow, okay?"  
  
At that moment, Uncle Judson came into the living room.  
  
"Hello, people, everyone in the living room, I got big news!"  
  
Gabe came into the living room followed by Uncle Judson.  
  
"Jacob Henderson, curator of the Historical Museum, is going to give us the Idol of Demos without taking our money!"  
  
"What is the catch, Uncle Judson? I mean, come on, no one simply gives away a rare artifact for free, not in this world!"  
  
"Nothing gets past you, Cadence!" Uncle Judson smiled, "He wants us to research it, find out how it got here, where it came from, its history. He has hired us to find out about it!"  
  
"Wow, that is great news, Judson! But, where is it?" Gabe questioned.  
  
"Well, he wants us to research it first, he doesn't have it yet, but his exact words were, 'I am in the process of acquiring it right now', so he will call us when he gets it." He looked at the clock and said, "Whoa! Is it really 1 am? Cadence, honey, I think that you should get to bed, now, okay? We have a really early day tomorrow!"  
  
"Alright, you'll get no complaints from me, Uncle Judson!" I went to my room and fell asleep almost before I got to my bed.  
  
I woke up the next morning, still in my clothes, and took a shower. I put on my simple black bathing suit with my lime green cover up. I wore my beach flip-flops and went into the kitchen. Mac and Gabe were in their beach outfits as well; Mac was in her black bikini and wrap around silk skirt, and Gabe was in his swimming trunks with a white t-shirt. I never really wore bikinis, my body wasn't quite small enough, since I was slightly larger-boned, I didn't quite look right in a bikini. I always made a point of keeping in shape though.  
  
"Morning Cadence!" Gabe was an early person just like me; however Mac was a different story.  
  
"Mac, are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Me, oh, yeah, I am just not a real morning person, let me have my coffee, and I will be as good as new!"  
  
"Oh, hey do I smell blueberry pancakes?"  
  
"Yup, with blueberry syrup as well, your favorite!" Gabe was so proud that he had remembered my favorite breakfast.  
  
"Wow, now, let's eat so that we can hit the beach!"  
  
Uncle Judson had already left before I came down to breakfast, so after we ate; we walked down to the beach. Never in my life have I ever seen such beautiful sandy beaches! The water was so crystal and pure. I couldn't wait to jump into it.  
  
"Alright, now, let's find a spot and set up the umbrella before everyone gets here!" Gabe went down closer to the water and set up the huge blue umbrella.  
  
"Hey, guys," I asked, "Would it be okay if I went swimming?"  
  
"Sure, hey, Mac, I am going to go with her!"  
  
"I don't need a chaperone, Gabe!"  
  
"Who said anything about a chaperone? I want to get wet!"  
  
We raced each other down to the water; I think it was a tie. We splashed each other and had a swimming contest. I hadn't told them that I was on the swimming team back in Seattle. Gabe went to see about renting a jet ski, while I went to the concession stand for some water.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" This muscle bound surfer bum with probably no brain capacity whatsoever came up to me and started talking to me, "What is your name, baby?"  
  
"Go away." I said calmly, ignoring his eyeing and continued to wait in line.  
  
"What kind of name is that? I mean, why would your parents give you such a name?" He was trying to give me a hard time, so I simply replied.  
  
"You wanna know they my parents named me that, huh? Well I'll tell you, and I will use single syllable words so that your puny little brain can process all of the information: My parents named me that so that jerks like you would leave me alone! Got it?" He just stared at me for a moment before realizing that I had insulted him at least three different times.  
  
"Hey, I don't like it when girls talk to me like that!"  
  
"Oh really? Well, get used to it, it is gonna happen a lot more often!" He tried to grab me, but I was too quick; I gave him one of my mean left hooks and he stumbled but didn't quite fall. "Why you little..." He was interrupted when Gabe and Mac came to my rescue.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing to my little sister?" Gabe put a comforting arm around my shoulders and I felt better.  
  
"Hey, man, she started it, I was just talking to her!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, unless you want another girl to punch you out, I suggest you clear this vicinity stat!" Mac took a threatening step toward him.  
  
"What?" He was so stupid; I almost felt sorry for him, well, almost.  
  
"Move it!" I love it when Mac puts the fear of God into people.  
  
Once he was clear away, Gabe said, "You girls want a hotdog?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Mac and I said in unison.  
  
We went to the hot dog stand and ordered three, one with relish and mustard, and two with just plain ketchup. Gabe and I only liked ketchup, but Mac loved her relish and mustard; I will never understand why.  
  
After lunch, all three of us went swimming and jet skied. Gabe insisted that he ride with me, that I wasn't old enough to handle it, and when sunset finally came, we walked amongst the rocks and coral. Halfway through, I slipped on some algae and fell. I had to hop halfway back to The Vast Explorer, but Gabe pitied me and carried me damsel in distress, sortof charming prince riding off into the sunset, princess style the rest of the way back. Uncle Judson was waiting for us when we arrived.  
  
"Hey guys, I was beginning to worry about you. Cadence O'Neill, what did you do to yourself?!"  
  
"Oh, you know me, we were walking on the rocks and I had a klutz attack on a stupid patch of algae. It's not too bad, Uncle Judson, just a deep bleeding gash running the length of my calf. I'll be fine, really."  
  
"Cadence, jeez, you really have got to learn to be a little more careful!"  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Judson, but can we please clean this wound before some infection finds a new home and decides to redecorate the inside of my leg?" Mac had already gotten out the first aid kit and had practically cleaned the wound and bandaged it in less than forty seconds.  
  
"Wow, Mac, that is a record!"  
  
"Thanks, now, Judson, what did you find out?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Henderson did manage to acquire the Idol of Demos, and he is kindly lending it to us for as long as we need it!"  
  
Uncle Judson revealed a wooden crate not much bigger than a 36-count egg crate.  
  
"Sit down everyone!" He commanded and I sat next to him while Mac and Gabe took the couch facing us.  
  
Once we all were situated, Uncle Judson unlocked the box and revealed a small statue made of some sort of bronze-ish metal. The statue was about maybe 10'' long and 6'' wide, it was shaped into a woman with an outstretched hand. The hand appeared disproportioned to the rest of the body by the fact that the hand was larger than the head.  
  
'Wow!" I said in awe as I gazed at the intricately carved statue. "What was it used for?" My curiosity level was increasingly dramatically fast.  
  
"Well, it is legend that there was a civilization older than the Mayas and larger than the Incas. This civilization, called the Kihentu, was a theocracy, and the high priest held all the power. Now, this high priest would perform a sacrifice every two years to their god of power and strength, Alyak. The sacrifice was a young girl about 13-15 years old, and most importantly, she would be a virgin. She would be placed on an alter after first being given some sort of paralytic drug, then her heart would be cut out and placed in the hand of the Idol. The Idol was placed then on a sacred, holy altar and a fire was created under the hand and the heart was burned. If the girl was pure of heart, then Alyak would be pleased and would grant the high priest godlike strength and power." When Uncle Judson had finished his tale, I said,  
  
"Oh. Well, it is a good thing I didn't live back then!" All four of us laughed at that and then we had a midnight snack of carrot cake with extra cream cheese icing.  
  
It was around 2 in the morning when we finally went to bed. I don't think that I even got my bathing suit off.  
  
When I woke up, I could smell bacon and fried eggs; Uncle Judson sure cooks the best breakfasts. I also could smell fresh roasted hazelnut coffee, my favorite, which actually was what got me out of bed. I put on some shorts and a tank top before brushing my hair and going into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, sweetie! How did you sleep?" Uncle Judson was in one of his happy moods this morning.  
  
I went up to him and gave him a big hug. He kissed the top of my head before I said,  
  
"Pretty good Uncle Judson, how about you?"  
  
"Great! In fact, I have got a surprise for you!" Mac and Gabe came into the kitchen at this point and we all sat down at the table.  
  
After we ate, Uncle Judson asked me, "Hey, Cadence, how would you like to take the skip out with me today. I have discovered an underwater cave a few miles off shore, and we could explore it together, we would use scuba gear and everything!"  
  
"Would I like to go? Well, let me think about it for a minute. Okay, I have thought about it, absolutely!"  
  
"Great! It'll be just the two of us! All day, no one to bother us, the salty air..." He was interrupted at this point when his cell went off.  
  
"Cross...hhmmm....hhmmm...yeah, just a sec...." He motioned for a pen and pad and quickly jotted down an address and a time, "uhuh, yeah, bye. No, thank-you Mr. Henderson, yeah, yeah, okay, bye now!"  
  
"Don't tell me, Uncle Judson, cave excursion scrubbed, right?"  
  
"Jacob Henderson wants the three of us to check a lead for him about the Idol's recent history. We can go tomorrow, baby, I promise!''  
  
"Well, why don't I just come with you guys? I won't get in the way, promise!" Gabe and Mac quietly exited stage left to avoid the infamous, dun, dun, dun...puppy eyes of doom!!  
  
"Cadence, I'm sorry, but some of the places we might end up in won't be considered, technically, public property. I just don't want you getting hurt!"  
  
"But, Uncle Judson, I am 14 years old! Why can't I come on an adventure too?"  
  
"I am sorry, Cadence, I love you way too much for anything to happen to you!"  
  
"I love you too, Uncle Judson, but love has no limitations, right?"  
  
"Nice try baby, but maybe next time."  
  
"Uh, hello, Uncle Judson, this is the next time!"  
  
"Oh, right again, but you are still not going and that is that!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're ready, Judson! Do you want us to pack?"  
  
"What Mac? Oh, yeah, lightly, just in case. Now Cadence, I'll see you tonight. You can make what ever you want for lunch, just don't leave the ship, okay?"  
  
"With a note of genuine defeat in my voice, I said, "Oh, all right. I guess I'll just go back to bed!"  
  
"Okay, I'll have my cell in case you need me, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. Bye guys! Have fun on your adventure! Be sure to send me a postcard!"  
  
"Bye Cadence!" Uncle Judson said as the three of them left.  
  
Once they were gone, I washed the dishes and put them away. I hate dirty dishes, I' m just one of those people that cleans when I get bored, mad, or worried. This time I was bored. Once I had straightened the living room, made Mac's, Gabe's, and Uncle Judson's beds, I decided to take a hot shower.  
  
As I began rinsing out the conditioner from my hair, I thought I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. At first I thought that it might be Uncle Judson, Mac, and Gabe coming back early, but then I heard the shuffling of papers and drawers being opened and closed. I finished rinsing my hair and got out of the shower.  
  
Since my bedroom had a connecting bathroom, I left the water running so the intruder would think that I was still unaware of his presence. I quickly put on a pair of khaki pants with a red t-shirt. I put on my white tennis shoes before quietly peeking out of my room.  
  
When he was not visible, I made a quick, quiet dash to the other side of the ship, and just as I was about to dash upstairs to the helm and radio for aid, he grabbed me from behind.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, missy?" He said in a crisp, sophisticated, British accent. He smelled like aftershave and his grip wasn't exactly, well, evil. Still, I said,  
  
"What can I say, I needed some air, now, I'm gonna give you the five-second warning!"  
  
"The what?' By now he had dragged me into the living room and was preparing a cloth with a liquid on it.  
  
"Too late!" At this point I slammed my head back and made contact with his nose.  
  
"Owww! What the h**l is wrong with ooh?!" At this point, I slammed my elbow hard into his gut and wriggled out of his grasp and made a dash into the kitchen.  
  
"Please, don't make me hurt you!"  
  
I ran behind the countertop and threw a ceramic plate at his thick head. Bull's eye!!  
  
"Ow! What is wrong with you?!" He had to duck in order to avoid a cookie sheet grenade. OOHH, too late!  
  
"Oww! That hurt! Look, I don't want to hurt you miss, really, I am just following orders!" After tossing more of Mac's hand made ceramic bowls at his head, I stopped to say,  
  
"Following orders? Well, who the h**l would want to kidnap me?"  
  
I ran out of reachable dishes by now, so I opened the silverware drawer and started launching forks at him.  
  
"Well, ow, apparently, ow, you are very valuable to someone, ow!"  
  
"Well, they are just going to have to be disappointed!"  
  
Now I had run out of useful missiles, having thrown all of the spoons and knives at him as well, so I made a dash to the storage closet. I ran in and slammed the door and safety-bolted it. I turned on the light and hunted desperately for some sort of weapon.  
  
Bam, bam, bam, bang, bang, bang. "Hey, open up!"  
  
"Why, so you can kidnap me? I don't think so!" I said in a singsong voice.  
  
"I told you, I don't want to hurt you, but this is getting really old, really fast! Now, come out or I am going to break the door in!"  
  
Then I saw it; my escape, a nice bottle of lemon-fresh Lysol. I held it behind my back, counted to three, and unbolted the door.  
  
"I give up! This is useless, I could never overpower you!" I said in my most defeated voice possible. Man, I was good!  
  
"You? Give up? I find that hard to believe!" God! Why did his voice have to be so wonderful? Whoa!! Hello!! Wake up!! Him bad, me good!!  
  
He cautiously opened the door and as soon as his eyes were in range, I sprayed the Lysol straight at them.  
  
"Holy s**t!! Ow, god, my eyes!!" While he was cradling his head in his hands, I pushed my way past him and quickly dashed for the stairs. I kept telling myself, 'get to the deck, get to the deck and scream as loud as you possibly can!'  
  
As I ran up the stairs, something grabbed my ankles, causing me to stumble down. A pair of sturdy arms caught me as he said,  
  
"I'm really sorry about that, and I am really sorry about this, too!" At that point a sweet-smelling cloth was placed over my mouth and nose.  
  
Right before I passed out, I remember cursing that man's name. What was his name? 


	4. Complications

***A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with school and stuff like that! I want to thank the people that have reviewed my story so far; I really appreciate the positive feedback!  
  
Serene's Magick Frodofever Amy Marymelon3  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and I thought I was blind. I soon realized that I wasn't blind; the room that I was in was just very dark.  
  
I was on the floor, and it was cold and hard. I tried to sit up, but my head felt like it was floating. Suddenly I heard a door open and light streamed into the empty room. The room I was in was completely bare, there wasn't anything in there, the walls, floor, and ceiling was made of concrete.  
  
A man came in and dropped a small tray of food on the floor and a glass of something.  
  
"Don't worry, it is not poisoned. You are too valuable to Jacob."  
  
"Who? Jacob Henderson? What the h**l does he want with me?" The man just laughed and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hey! Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you!" I went over to the food tray. No spoon.  
  
"Hey! How am I supposed to eat this...stuff without a spoon?!" I began banging on the door until someone opened the little slide viewer.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"How do you cave man Neanderthals expect me to eat this without a spoon?"  
  
"Easy, tilt the bowl into your mouth and drink the soup!"  
  
"EWW! Is that what you call soup? Oh no, this is no good! Real soup is served hot with yummy breadcrumbs sprinkled delicately on the top; the soup should be creamy and should just roll down your throat. I think that I will go and have a word or two with your chef. He could definitely use some pointers!"  
  
"Don't you ever shut up? I'll get you a d**n fork, only if you promise to shut the h**l up!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such language! I am going to have to tell your mother to wash your mouth out with soap."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Touchy."  
  
"AAHH!"  
  
--------------------Author's POV--------------------  
  
"That was close! I thought those rotweilers had gotten you for sure, Gabe!"  
  
Mac, Judson, and Gabe were laughing as they walked back to the Vast Explorer. It was around 9 pm as they walked into the living room of the ship.  
  
"Oh my god!" All three of them said as one as they saw the wrecked rooms.  
  
"Cadence! Cadence!" Judson and Mac began searching the ship looking for the 14-year-old girl.  
  
"Judson, I can't find her in any of the bedrooms!'' Mac said as she came out of Cadence's bedroom.  
  
"I checked the engines room and the boiler room, and there is no sign of a struggle down there. What could have possibly happened here?"  
  
Judson was on the verge of tears, worrying about Cadence.  
  
"Judson, whatever did happen, it looks like Cadence put up quite a fight!" Mac said, trying to comfort Judson.  
  
"Hey guys, you might want to look at this. Come in the living room!"  
  
"What?" Judson asked Gabe.  
  
"The Idol of Demos is gone, it is not in its display case! That is not all that I found." He led them over to the stairs and pointed to some red liquid. "Look, it is blood. Have you found any sign of Cadence yet?"  
  
"No, I am going to call the police." Judson got out his cell phone but Gabe stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry Judson, while you were searching the ship, I went ahead and called them. They said they would be here shortly."  
  
Judson stood very quiet for a moment thinking and Mac asked,  
  
"Judson, wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Jacob Henderson is the only man who knew that the Idol was here, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so you are saying that he is our only lead."  
  
"I am saying we should pay him a little visit after the police come."  
  
"It's a date, then."  
  
After the police came and investigated the scene, they filed a report and left. They checked Judson's, Mac's, and Gabe's alibis and said they would do what they could.  
  
"Let's go." Judson said and they began walking to the local historical museum. When they got to the museum, no lights were on, but the door was unlocked. They walked down the long corridor and knocked on the door with the plaque that read, 'Jacob Henderson, Curator'.  
  
No one answered, but the door was slightly open.  
  
"Mr. Henderson?" Queried Judson as he stuck his head in the door. All three of them stood in the doorway and stared at the grizzly sight.  
  
Jacob Henderson was sitting at his desk in his chair, two bullet holes in his head.  
  
"Oh my god." Whispered Mac as Gabe got out his cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Well, there goes our only lead." Judson said as he gently guided Mac out of the room.  
  
-----------------Cadence's POV--------------------  
  
I had no idea what time it was. I threw the bowl and glass through the viewer after digesting the two liquids. The soup was ok, if you like three- times-re-heated chicken noodle soup with extra salt.  
  
I searched the dark room on my hands and knees for a soft spot of floor. Fifteen minutes later I found a cot mattress with one old pillow. Despite my situation, I very happily lay on the cot and was surprised at how tired I was.  
  
As I began my passage into the land of the unconscious, the door opened and a young man in maybe his early twenties came in. I tried to sit up, but the hours had finally caught up with me, and it took all of my energy just to say,  
  
"I'm warning you, if you try and touch me, there won't be any juniors coming from you!"  
  
"Easy now, darling!" I knew that crisp British voice.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, my voice was harsh.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to apologize to you, as long as you promise not to break my neck, or castrate me, or anything, okay?" I gave a low chuckle as I sat up Indian style.  
  
"Does this room have a light bulb?" I asked and he stood up and flipped a switch.  
  
Ow, bright, very bright!  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, a note of genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"Peachy." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"Oh, right. Well, I am really sorry about, you know, earlier, Cadence. I was only following my father's orders."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Oh, I know almost all there is to now about you, Cadence..."  
  
"That is comforting. So since we are on first name terms, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Tommy, Tommy Henderson."  
  
"I always thought that that Henderson guy was a little cretin!"  
  
"You say that, but he isn't that bad. He isn't going to hurt you, Cadence, he just is a man who know what he wants and how to get it."  
  
"Sounds like a real humanitarian." I said with a notable tone of sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than be sarcastic?" Tommy asked.  
  
"At the moment, no."  
  
At this point, the door opened and a man walked in the room. He was tall and had deep blue eyes with curly brown hair.  
  
"Hello, Cadence dear." He said, his voice light and happy sounding.  
  
"Who the h**l are you and want do you want with me, pretty boy?"  
  
"Whoa! You hurt my feelings, Cadence! My name is Jacob Henderson, at your service."  
  
"Wait, Uncle Judson said you were a slimy, little worm of a man. You don't look little, or wormy, for that matter.  
  
"Really, well, he must be referring to Michael Bates, my, um, former colleague. He chickened out on me and was going to warn your precious Uncle Judson about me; so I had to take, um, drastic measures." All this time he kept a smile on his face, which creeped me out more than what he was telling me.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked cautiously, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer or not.  
  
"Well, I have the Idol of Demos now, so I am going to perform the ceremony to the goddess Alyak. YOU will be offered as a sacrifice."  
  
"What?!" Tommy and I both said at once.  
  
"Dad, you never said anything about murder!"  
  
"Because I knew you would chicken out, Tommy boy."  
  
"Yeah, but she is just a little girl, dad, you can't do this!" At that Tommy just walked out followed by Mr. Henderson.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this whole sacrifice thing?"  
  
*******************Author's POV********************  
  
Judson, Mac, and Gabe were sitting silently in the living room of The Vast Explorer, trying to think of what to do.  
  
"Hello? Judson Cross? I need to see Judson Cross!" Tommy came running down into the ship.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My name is Tommy Henderson, I know where Cadence is!"  
  
"What? You do? How?" Mac and Gabe had stood up now and were walking towards him.  
  
"I didn't know what he was going to do to her, honest! We have to hurry! I'll explain on the way; come on, he is going to kill her!"  
  
********************Cadence's POV**********  
  
"Ow!" I said as two huge men dropped me down on the floor of a small moving van. My hands were cuffed behind my back. I tried to sit up, but we made a sharp turn and I landed right on my back.  
  
"Ow!" I said once again as I tried to sit up; this time I managed to arrange myself in a corner before I said, "Are we there yet?"  
  
Nobody responded so I gave up. It is no fun when the person doesn't react.  
  
When we finally stopped, the same two huge men grabbed me by my hair and pulled my out of the van.  
  
We were apparently in the middle of nowhere; as far as I could tell. There was only one building; everything else was overgrown with weeds.  
  
I was walked into the warehouse and was shocked at what I saw. There were candelabras all over the place and there were white cloths flowing from the ceilings. There also was one altar, a cream colored marble altar with a white cloth also over it. The next thing I knew I was lifted up and placed on the altar where my hands and ankles were chained.  
  
The men then walked off and I was left alone.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Hey! Don't I get a phone call or something?"  
  
Then I was quiet, a small procession of people in black monk robes and hoods came in, chanting some chant. Then I saw the leader of the monk dudes (they weren't really monks, I just call them that due to their attire) step forward and I saw that it was Jacob Henderson.  
  
He got out a syringe and before injecting me I managed to say, "Uh, you know, you made a big mistake. You see, I really won't be a proper sacrifice; uh, I am too young! Uh, I am a shaman! Uh...I am pregnant!!" He stopped for a moment, looked at my stomach, realized I was lying, and injected the needle into my neck.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" And then I drifted off into a deep slumber. I knew what was going to happen, Uncle Judson had told me the whole ritual; and I knew I wouldn't want to be awake for it.  
  
********************Author's POV********************  
  
Judson, Mac, and Gabe arrived at the abandoned building off of Marcus Square led by Tommy. They got out their guns and quickly searched the building for Cadence and the real Mr. Henderson. Tommy had told them the whole story on the way; he left out the tiny detail that he actually kidnapped Cadence; for some reason he didn't think they would like that very much.  
  
"What is your game, Tommy?" Judson came up to him threatening Tommy with his pistol.  
  
"He must have moved to the old factory out in the country. Please, we aren't going to have a lot of time."  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Mac also brandished her weapon and pointed it at his heart.  
  
"Please, you have to trust me; he probably has already begun the ceremony. If we don't hurry he will kill her!"  
  
"Are you saying your father is going to perform the ceremony to the god Alyak, using the Idol of Demos?" Judson asked.  
  
"Yes, we must hurry!" 


	5. Gains and Losses

A/N: I am so sorry for not posting before now; I am working on two other stories and juggling my schoolwork. Also, thanks for the people who reviewed my story; you shall be granted a place in heaven for your deeds.  
  
Oh, also, I have to let you know that I am really bad at writing fight scenes, so please bear with me, and I hope you can picture it ok.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Judson, Mac, Gabe, and Tommy arrived about 15 minutes later at an abandoned warehouse outside of town.  
  
"This used to be a cotton factory, about 53 years ago. However, the company went bankrupt and it has been closed down ever since." Tommy explained as they slowly opened the front door and looked for any people.  
  
"Well, where is the welcoming party?" Mac asked but her question was soon answered when three burly men came out of the shadows.  
  
"What are you people dong here? This is a private...hey, Tommy! Where have you been lately?"  
  
"Oh, you know, around..." At this, Mac and Judson took the opportunity to attack.  
  
Tommy sneaked to the side and ran down a long corridor with Gabe following closely behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Gabe? Your friends are alone."  
  
"Hey, they are big kids, they can take care of themselves. Now, where is she?"  
  
They had come to a door now at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Gabe, I can hear them, on the other side of this door; now, on the count of three, I will go and stop my father, and you can get Cadence, right?"  
  
"Yeah, hey Tommy, what about the men?"  
  
"They know me, so they won't attack. One, two, three.." Tommy opened the door and said,  
  
"Dad, stop!" He was just in time; Mr. Henderson was just about to stab Cadence.  
  
"Tommy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk, dad."  
  
Gabe was just about to go back to get Mac and Judson when someone put a hand on his back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?" The man behind Gabe pulled out a gun and held it at Gabe's back with one hand while he grabbed the back of Gabe's neck with his free hand.  
  
"Move, pretty boy." With this he gave Gabe a rough push and walked him up to the platform where the altar was.  
  
"Hey, boss! I found a pretty rat in our hole!"  
  
The man pulled Gabe close to his body and whispered into his ear, "Isn't that right, pretty boy? Now move." The last two words he said more audibly and pushed Gabe onto the platform.  
  
He pulled Gabe's arms behind his back and handcuffed him. "You will stay here with me, pretty boy."  
  
Gabe stole a glance Cadence; she was lying on the altar, hands and feet tied down, and she was starting to move her head back and forth.  
  
"Isn't this nice, Gabe?" Mr. Henderson had put the dagger down and now stood only about two feet from Gabe's face.  
  
"Are you trying to stop me, Gabriel? This is just wonderful! Tommy, come here."  
  
Tommy hesitated for a moment before obeying.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you go to them? Did you betray me, my son?" Again, Tommy hesitated for a moment before putting on a sly smile.  
  
"Why, no father. I simply brought them here so you could get rid of them. They were poking around and asking too many questions."  
  
"I told Judson not to trust you, you double-crossing son of a..." Gabe was silenced when Mr. Henderson slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"The next time you open your mouth, it will be to scream in agony as I watch you die."  
  
Gabe just stared at him but turned his gaze to Cadence when she started to move.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and said, "Gabe?"  
  
"Hey kid."  
  
--------------------Judson POV--------------------  
  
"That was a beautiful left-hook Mac! I think that man is going to have a bruise for months!"  
  
"Thank-you, thank-you, you have been a wonderful audience!"  
  
"Hey, Mac, where did Gabe go?"  
  
Mac looked around quickly before saying, "Oh, I don't know, I think he might have gown down that hallway over there."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Judson and Mac peered quietly through the opening in the door.  
  
"There he is, Judson."  
  
"Yeah, there is Cadence, also."  
  
"Judson Cross! Come out; come out, where ever you are! I will give you 20 seconds before I shoot your little friend here!" The man holding Gabe moved the gun from his back and placed it on his temple.  
  
"10 seconds!"  
  
"What do you want to do Judson?" Mac asked.  
  
"There are only about five men, not counting Mr. Henderson or the man holding Gabe. I say you take them out, I'll get Gabe and Cadence."  
  
"Time is up Judson!" As the man released the safety lock on the gun, Judson stepped out.  
  
"Here I am. See, no gun or anything."  
  
"Good, I really didn't feel like killing a boy. Where is the woman, Mackenzie?"  
  
"She is outside, waiting for my signal."  
  
"Well, let's not keep her waiting; on to business..."  
  
Mac jumped out and quickly incapacitated three men with swift kicks to their heads.  
  
Judson took out the other two men while Tommy distracted his father. The only person remaining was the man holding a gun to Gabe's right temple.  
  
"That is far enough, you two." He was edging away, walking in front of the altar.  
  
While all of this was going on, Cadence had woken up to a point and managed to free one of her hands. She untied her remaining hand and two feet and slipped off the back of the altar.  
  
She grabbed a shovel leaning against the altar, crept behind the man, and swacked him hard across the back of the head.  
  
"I feel much better now." She got the cuff keys from the man's pocket and took them off Gabe. After helping him to his feet, he said,  
  
"Thanks. I am so glad you are okay, Cadence!" He gave her a big hug and let Judson have a turn.  
  
"Baby, I am so sorry. I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too, guys." Judson embraced her and then as Mac was about to hug her, a loud shot rang out.  
  
Tommy lay on the floor, a bullet hole in his stomach. Mr. Henderson was standing over him with his eyes wide and filled with tears.  
  
Then he turned and started to run out the door. Judson took out his pistol and shot him in the leg.  
  
"No one messes with my family."  
  
"Oh my god, Uncle Judson!" Cadence had run to Tommy's side and was trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"...Yeah, I need an ambulance, 1625 Mill Road, the old cotton factory; someone has been shot. Thank-you..."  
  
"Please don't die, Tommy."  
  
"It is okay, Cadence, really, it's okay. I am just gonna pass out now." As Cadence stood up, she swayed and Gabe managed to catch her as she fell. He picked her up and carried her in his arms.  
  
"The drugs are still in her system, Judson."  
  
"I'd say so." With that, Cadence passed out. At least this time she knew she was in good hands.  
  
A/N: I am having a dilemma; so you get to choose the outcome of the story. Should Tommy die, or not? If you don't review and tell me, I will have him die a horrible death! So please, review me with your opinion. 


	6. Final Farewells

A/N: I am so so sorry for not updating in months...see, I moved and then I started high school, and well, I have been extremely busy, and possibly a wee lazy, ah well, here it is, the final chapter...enjoy... I love you all...especially the wonderful people who reviewed...I really appreciate the feedback!!

Chapter 6: Final Farewells

I woke up in a dark room. The lights were dimmed, and my head was killing me; no doubt from all the medicine pumped into my system. I could hear Uncle Judson talking to some guy outside my room.

Then it hit me; everything that had occurred over the past week came sweeping upon me like a flood. The most pressing thought lingering in my mind was this: where was Tommy?

"Cadence!!" Uncle Judson yelled as he came into my room and gave me a hug. "I am so glad you're awake. We were pretty worried for a while."

"Thanks." I said "How long was I out? I mean, since, you know..." It was weird. I still didn't want to admit that the past week was really real; it all seemed so much like a bad dream.

"Not long, around two days, that's all." Uncle Judson responded.  
  
"Where is Mac and Gabe?" I asked.

"Oh, they just went to see how Tommy is doing. He suffered some internal bleeding and his right lung was clipped by the bullet. The doctors are optimistic, though. He should make a full recovery, barring anything unforeseen."

"Oh. What about his dad?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the reason or not. Uncle Judson had shot him, I mean, he had a reason, the man was a psychopath who would have killed me if not for Tommy. Still, bearing the guilt of taking a man's life was something an honest man, like Uncle Judson, should never have to bear.

"Well, unfortunately, he is going to live. Damn, I was sure hoping that I would have hit his heart."

"Uncle Judson, you don't mean that!"

"Sure I do, see, no one hurts my family."

"Hey, Cadence!" Mac and Gabe came into my room and Mac's smile broadened into a huge grin as she hugged me. Gabe patiently waited until she was finished before coming up to me and saying,

"Glad you're up, kiddo. It was awful boring without you."

"Thanks, Gabe." I said, and we did our special handshake. We had come up with that handshake when I was nine, the first time I had met Mac and Gabe; I had instantly fell in love with him and swore that I would marry him; well, needless to say, that has changed. He is like a wonderful big brother.

"Hey, Uncle Judson?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"When can I leave?"

"I just was talking to the doctor and he said that he wants to keep you in the hospital for one more night, to observe you, and then you can leave tomorrow."

"Can we go scuba diving?"

"Sure. As soon as you get out of this hospital."

"Thanks." I said, and meant it. "So, who gets first shift?" I asked, referring to whom was going to stay with me first, Uncle Judson never believed that a child should be left alone at a hospital; in truth, I agreed.

"I got first shift." Gabe said.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Uncle Judson said. "I am not leaving you here."

"Yeah, but you can go with Mac and grab a bite to eat and hang out, believe me, you'll get to sit in this armchair for a while." Gabe teased. "Now get outta here, you two!"

"Fine, Cadence, I will be in the cafeteria with Mac...Gabe, so help you if anything goes wrong." Uncle Judson warned.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Judson, go and relax."

It was around three in the afternoon, and as soon as Uncle Judson and Mac were making their way to the cafeteria, I said, "Hey Gabe...can I go and see Tommy?"

I don't think that Gabe ever really forgave Tommy for what he did to me, the whole kidnapping issue and all; but I mean Tommy did save our lives; I think that kindof redeems his little sin; don't you?

I mean, he went to tell Uncle Judson where I was, and he betrayed his father doing the right thing, that had to be a tough decision.

"Alright, but you know that I don't trust him."

"I know Gabe, but he is a good person, he is just a kid, Gabe; he is younger than you. What would you have done in his situation?"

"Wow, Cadence, you really put him in perspective for me."

"Really?"

"NO. I am sorry, Cadence, but I love you and I don't forgive people who hurt you. You're like my little sister I never had."

I had gotten out of bed now, I was really woozy from the meds, and I was wheeling my little IV stand over to Gabe, who was also standing. "I know, Gabe, I love you too, you are like the big brother that I have never had."

"Alright, let's go."

After checking with the nurse and finding our way to his room, Gabe respectfully waited outside of the door while I went into Tommy's room.

He looked terrible, he was dead white and he had a wrap all the way around his chest; where the bullet had penetrated. Uncle Judson had said that it had clipped one of his lungs. I went up to him and studied his features more closely. He had to be about 17; only three years older than me. He had really pretty hair, it was so curly. I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed; but I knew that they were blue and beautiful. I said his name and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey, Tommy." I said again, smiling a little wider.

"hey." Was all he could muster.

"I never had a chance to thank you for saving my life, thanks."

Again, all he could say was a simple "no problem", but he smiled and made me feel all good inside.

Everything was going to be okay now, Tommy's dad was going to jail for a long time; maybe for ever; hopefully. Tommy was going to be sent back to England to recover at his mother's home. I was going to spend the rest of the summer with my three favorite people in my favorite place in the world. Who knows what will happen next time?

A/N: Thanx for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Prepare for a sequel!! Lots of love to you all...especially you Kayla!!

See, I left room for a possible romance, just like you wanted, Serene and Amy!!

Peace


End file.
